love hurts sometimes
by whynotezria
Summary: based off of the recent theory that aria had a miscarriage in season 3! [current season 7]


arias pov

"aria? come down here please!"

i sit up and turn my head to my door. my dad is calling me to come downstairs and i dont have the energy. i have not been feeling good lately to the point where i am throwing up my previous consumed meals. and apart from all the A stuff that is goingon, and the situation with me and ezra... my dad still hating his guts...its probably just stress induced.

"coming!" i yell.

i walk downstairs and and stop at the first step.

"yeah dad?"

i look at my dad and my mom and mike.

"we are all going out for dinner" my mom ella said.

i nod my head in response. "im just going to head upstairs to grab my sweater"

the all nodded and a walked upstairs, ignoring the sudden pain in my stomach.

the minute i get to my room, i start to feel dizzy and i look to my left and put one hand on my dresser top to steady himself.

"honey? you alright?" my mom asks from behind.

i turn around and nod my head "yeah. yeah im fine. just a bit dizzy is all" i force a smile and and turn back and walk over to my closet and grab out my silk blue sweater and slip it over my head. i head over to my mom but the pain in my stomach from before gets worse and i scream and double over in pain.

"aria?!" my mom calls as she runs over.

"mom i- i dont know whats happening!"

i look and see a river of blood and blood on my legs and i cringe in pain.

"oh honey lets get you to the hospital"

"okay.." i cringe in pain once more and feel my mom lift up my tiny body and walk downstairs.

"ella?? what happened?!" my dad call out.

"i dont know. she just all fo a sudden fell on the floor in pain and I'm going to take her to the hospital"

by this point im on the floor crying. i dont know whats happening but im in too much pain to think about my pain. i am lifted up again and and brought out to the car. the whole ride im balling my eyes out from the excruciating pain my body is causing. im breathing heavy and i feel as if im going to fall apart at any moment in time.

we get to the hospital and i am carried out by my dad and brought into the emergancy section of the hospital. i saw doctors rush towards me and mutter things about a pregnancy and me having a misscaraig all before i blacked out.

i wake up in a hospital room and see a nale middle aged man, obviously a doctor, walk towards me.

"miss. aria Montgomery?"

"yes?"

"im sorry to say this... but you just suffered a misscaraige"

 ***10 years later***

im on my way to ezras. my mixed feelings having effect on me finally pushed me to tell Ezra the one thing i wanted to keep secret for the past, what? 10 years? god, that was a horrible day... not even knowing i was pregnant added to the pain i endured when i found out i had a miscarriage. they said it was out of nowhere and no one could of stopped it. the baby wasn't healthy enough to survive but it still causes me pain when someone mentions anything similar to being pregnant, or death. no one knows about it but today im going to change that. what if hes mad? what if hes mad i kept this big of a secret from him all these years when he had a right to know i was growing a child inside me that was most certainly his own.

why am i even going to do this? he has more things to worry about. with his long lost girlfriend coming back from the jungle. he doest even have time for a simple lunch with me. im his fiance!

i work up the courage to finally step inside the brew and walk up the small flight of stairs that lead to ezras loft he had recently perchased. i walk up to the door and take out my key and unlock the door to our apartment. i walk inside only to find ezra leaning on the counter on the phone. i clear my throat to alert him of me being here and he quickly looks up, says a quick "i have to go ill talk later" to the person on the other end and sets his phone carefully in the granite countertop. he walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"hey" he smiled.

"hi"

im pretty certain we can both feel the amount of awkwardness that is between us.

"you okay?" he aksed.

"yeah... um.. yeah i am. who were you on the phone with?"

he sighed "that was nichols parents. apparently she had a panic attack while i was gone and they are just worried about her. the doctors think it was just caused by what happened to her. shes hust stikk tryingto adjust to life in new york and she are doing the best she can"

"well i hope she is doing okay. it must be pretty tough on her"

"yeah" he bit his lip "shes doing okay. aside from the anxiety attacks, she is doing well"

i smiled, not having the will power to say anything else.

"are you sure youre okay?" he tookmy hand in his and rubbed small circles on the tops of my hand.

"Ezra. im sure. alot has just been going on" i smiled slightly.

"you know, sometimes i dont really understand you. you know im still trying to figure out the mystery that is aria Montgomery"

i forced a tiny laugh and bite my bottom lip to stop the tears from spilling out of my already wet eyes. "ezra... i need to tell you something"

"okay... whats up?"

i looked up at him "do you remember, the first time we had sex because you thought you were going to lose your teaching job? you... took my verginity"

he smiled lightly "of course i do. i would never forget that. why?"

"well... this has been eating me on the inside since the moment i found out... ezra i had a miscarriage"

i saw his eyes widen at the news "y- you were pregnant? i- it was mine?"

"yes... but i had no idea until the moment i woke up in the hospital when they told me. i was throwing up but i just throught iy was from the stress frim school, A, my family situation. i really had no idea"

"aria... why didnt you tell me? did you think i was going to leave you for getting pregnant?"

i look down "i really didnt know what else to do except to keep this a secret"

there was a moment of silence in the air with nothing to fill it but the sound of cars outside and our breathing. i finally broke the silence.

"and to answer your question... yes i did. i thought you were going to leave me and i was terrified of what you would do..."

he moved closer to me and lifted up my hand and kissed it ever so sweetly.

"aria you know i would never do that to you. you know i love you and i would never let something like this get in the way of what we have"

i looked at him with teary eyes. he realy does love me. ive been so worried about this when i shouldve just told him from the beginning.

"i know ezra... i was just scared"

he sighed "aria, you dont have to be scared. ill never do anything to hurt you and ill never let anything or anyone hurt you"

i smiled "i know"

"i love you, aria"

"i love you too"

and i actually mean it.

"you know" he stood up and brought me up too "come to think of it, how would you like to have a child of our own"

i gulp and look at him in the eyes "what? Like... birth?"

he nodded.

"yeah. i mean, if youre up to it"

"Ezra... i dont know about right now. there is still a chancei could go to prison and i dont want you and our kid to have to visit me in jail"

"I'll make sure you dont, aria"

"well how can you be sure of that?"

we both stayed silent. not because were were mad, we just didnt know what else to say.

i looked down and turned around and headed for the door not wanting to have another fight, but i felt a hand bring me back and i was brought into ezras tight embrace. i could tell he didnt want to let go. and to be honest, neither did i.

"please dont go. stay here"

i bury my face into his chest and hug him tighter.

"i wont leave"

i could feel him smile into my hair. my breath hitched in my throat as i felt his hands starts to caress my back and slowly move upwards. i could feel the warmness of his hands on my skin and cause goose bumps to appear on my smooth skin. a low moan escaped my lips as i felt him start to plant kisses on my lips, then jaw, then ear lobe. a small smile appeared on my lips and the nervous butterflies in my stomach were moving like a tornado.

i waste not time but to attack his lips with full force, surprising the both of us. i wrap my small arms around his torso and jump up and straddle his waist. he pushes me up against the wall for extra support. the heated kiss we shared before becoming more stronger and intimate every second.

he kissed my neck and i bite my bottom lip to stop the moan that is threatening to come out. his tongue slides across my lip asking for permission, which i gladly give. our foreheads pressed together gives me the opportunity to kiss his neck.

he carries me to the bed and he playfully tosses me on the bed and i giggle as he climbs on top of me and kisses me. i play with the hem of his shirt and slip it off, revealing his toned abs. we reconnect our lips as he starts to unbutton my blouse and take it off and toss it aside to an unknown location. he reaches back and unclasps my bra with no problem and takes it off and throws it behind him.

i moan as he gropes my breasts and starts to circle his tounge around my already erect nipple.

i grip on the bed sheets and shut my eyes out of pure bliss that this man is causing me. i let outa breathy sigh and he trials kisses down my stomach until he reaches my thighs. he unbuttons my jeansand slides them off me, taking my panties along with it. he kisses my wet lips and looks up at me for permission. i nod my head and he looks back down and starts circling his toungue around my clit.

"ezzrraa" i moan out loud.

i could feel him smirk and soon after, he inserts a finger into my vagina, causing me to moan louder. he soon finds my G- spot abd starts to rub against that. i whimper and he goes faster.

i reach down and start to unbuckle his belt and slide it off of him and i go over and bring his pants down. he kicks it aside and i climb on top of him and grip his penis through his boxers. a moan escapes his lips and i kiss him passionately. he takes off his boxers and kisses my neck.

i looks down and see his growing erection. i smirk and grip his penis with my tiny hands and starts stroking it. i could hear him moan and i reach over to the night stand and open the drawer and grab a new condom. i rip open the package and slide the condom on his penis. i roll on top of him, granting me full access and lower myself into him.

our bodies move in rhythm. moans cascaded out of both of our mouths as u was nearing my first orgasm of the night.

"ezra. oh my god. ezra im near!"

we both moan as i release myself all over him. after i was done, he rolled me over and continued thrusting into me with full force.

"ezra... oh my god mmmmm.. you feel so good babe"

he smirked and kissed me. i gladly kissed him back. tonights events quickly leaving my mind as if it never happened. i leaned over

"i want you to fill me. i need it"

he moaned and released his load into me and i collapsed on top him. i lay next ti him in a sweaty mess. we lay with our legs entangled not evena inch between us. we both are panting and out of breath. tomorrow is going to be hell for me.

"im sorry i couldnt do much and i disappointed you tonight Ezra"

he smiled and kisses my forehead "you would never disappoint me Aria"

I smiled and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and sighed.

"now go to sleep baby"

by the time he finished his sentence, I was already asleep. god I love this man.

 **please review!**


End file.
